Desire Turns To Love
by LazyPuppy
Summary: Being lost in a jungle, bad. Being alone with a man that would kill to get what he wanted, also bad. Giving into her desires for him, bad? Falling for him, um? -Jack/OC Anacondas: Hunt for the Blood Orchid OneShot-


Lust, Desire, and Sex

Movie – Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid

One-Shot

Pairing – Jack/OC

**Chapter One: **

* * *

><p>Camille groaned as she rubbed her face with her hands. How she and Jack managed to get themselves separated from the rest of the group, she would never know. But no matter how many times she asked herself the question, all the answers came back to that damned snake; that damned anaconda.<p>

But the good news was that she and Jack had managed to find shelter. It was a cave.

Only problem was that they needed some light, and she had gotten stuck with the task of gathering fire wood…all alone. Jack had been persistent that she go gather the fire wood so that he could just lay out the blankets and pillows, and then rest, claiming that his side 'hurt.'

Yea right, but Camille had only shrugged, and went to gather up the fire wood. She had a gun between her back and her belt, so she was okay; hopefully.

As the Asian beauty stepped into the cave, she heard Jack mutter:

"I'll kill Mitchell before he'll call them."

Camille froze where she was, but it was too late, Jack had already heard her step in.

"Camille." He tried to say.

"You're going to kill Gordon? Your business partner? Your friend?" Camille questioned with her mouth agape.

She dropped the fire wood, and made a sudden dash for the opening of the cave, but Jack was faster and had grabbed her. She was suddenly pulled against his body, and struggled to free herself from his grasp. But there was no use, Jack was strong. She was strong too, but she was smaller than he was.

Suddenly, she felt darkness overcome her. Slumber and darkness had taken her, and now she was at their mercy.

_A Few Hours Later: _

Jack was staring into the fire as Camille's body lay next to him. There was no doubt that ever since the beginning of the trip, he had wanted nothing more than to make her his. Of course, that had been hard with her cousin on board with them.

Tran was a strong guy, but he was long dead by now, and Jack had purposefully led her astray from the rest of the group. The snake was a good distraction since most people don't think when they're panicked.

Thank goodness that no one else had bothered to see which direction he was going with Camille; although, at first, his target had been Sam. She was a cute girl, adorable if anything, but she lacked the sex appeal, the mystery, the seductiveness that Camille had.

Even though the oozing sex appeal and seductiveness that Camille had was always unintentional.

His eyes looked over her body, and licked his lips. The first three buttons of her black button up, which was a bit tight against her beautiful body, was left unbuttoned, showing him a good amount of cleavage. Her jeans clung to her long, toned legs like a child clinging to their parent when they were scared. The fact that she was unconscious made it even better, but he was going to be a gentleman and not strip her out of her clothes just yet; no matter how much he wanted to right now.

Jack closed his eyes, and smiled lightly when he heard the soft moans emitting from Camille.

He was going to make her moan much, much more loudly than that tonight. He was going to make her scream in ecstasy, make her lose her mind. He was going to make her quiver, and make her pussy so wet that it was like a fire hydrant.

Jack grinned at the thought of her short breathes against the shell of his ear, her nails raking up and down his back, and her long legs wrapped around his waist.

The brunette crawled over to Camille, and laid behind her. He softly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then felt her tense up.

"Calm down Camille." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down after what I just heard you say?" Camille whispered back as she scooted herself away from Jack, though she wanted to hear more of that soft accent of his.

Jack mocked hurt as he stared at her.

"Come on Camille, we both know that you want me." He licked his lips as the fire created a shadow in between the mounds of flesh that Camille had.

Jack watched as Camille shook her head.

"Get the hell away from me." Camille said as she stood up and attempted to run.

Jack had been anticipating this, however, and quickly grabbed her. He pushed her up against the wall, and pushed himself up against her. Jack grinned as he felt those beautiful ample breasts of hers against his chest; hopefully soon he'd be able to feel those plump, seductive breasts with his own bare hands. She felt small compared to his much larger frame.

Jack felt her hands on his chest, and her body struggle against his. He almost groaned as he felt her hips push against him. He wanted to strip her of her clothing and ravage her body, but he knew that he couldn't just yet. He wanted her to be slightly willing, but even if she wasn't, he'd still take her, and make her his.

The brunette felt her fists pounding on his chest, and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them on each side of her head. Jack leaned in closely, and stared directly into her angry brown eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." He mumbled. When Camille didn't reply, he continued on speaking. "When I first saw you, I knew you had to be mine."

Camille bit back a low moan when she felt his lips graze over the shell of her ear, and his hot breathe dancing over the skin of her neck. She couldn't give into him. She wouldn't give into him. He was willing to kill Gordon…but that accent of his was so…ugh.

Camille couldn't trust him, but the attraction between them was too undeniable. It also didn't help when she felt him release her wrists to softly run his hands over her chilled arms.

"What about Sam?" Camille snapped. She knew that Jack had tried something on the other woman at the beginning of the trip.

"She was just a distraction." Jack answered. "She's cute, but she doesn't compare to you in any way."

Camille shook her head.

"You're sick Jack." She glared at him.

"I'm not sick. I just know what I want, and what I want is you." Jack growled huskily against her ear.

The Asian beauty felt her breathing hitch. She stared into Jack's lust filled eyes before raising her hand to slap him. Camille growled in frustration as she felt him grab on to her wrists once more, and held them against the wall of the cave.

She was getting pissed, but she also felt…a strong desire for him. She had never been dominated by any man before; she was usually the dominant one, so this was new.

Camille liked it. She liked Jack. She yearned for him, but she wasn't going to give into a killer.

"Get the fuck off of me." Camille glowered.

"You're so damn stubborn you know that?" He barked with a heated gleam in his eyes. "You know you can't resist the feeling Camille. You can't deny the attraction between us, and you know that you want me."

Camille suddenly let out a low moan as she felt him gently bite her neck, and then suck on her collarbone. She had told him that her neck was her most sensitive spot, and now he was using it against her.

"Jack." Camille whimpered as she felt him bite down on her collarbone.

"Do you want more?" Jack sounded smug.

Camille was about to reply, but was stopped when Jack had pressed his lips against hers. She froze, and when she realized that he had released her wrists, she quickly put them against Jack's chest, ready to push him off of her, but stopped.

Camille realized that she was kissing back. She mentally slapped herself when she understood that her body and mind were not working as one anymore, but worked as two separate things.

The twenty one year old felt her body relax, and melt into the kiss. Absentmindedly, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing him even closer to her, and in return, felt his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her lower region right against his.

After a little bit, the two pulled apart.

"See," Jack grinned. "You want me just as much as I want you."

Camille felt disgusted with herself when she realized what she had done. She was giving into him. She looked into his smug eyes and after a couple seconds, pushed him away and kicked him in the stomach so hard that he toppled over with his arms wrapped around his abdominals.

Camille smiled as she finally had her exit way out. She ran towards the cave entrance, but before she actually left, Camille turned back towards Jack.

"If you weren't such a cold hearted jackass, I might've thought about actually dating you."

Jack groaned as he looked up at her through narrow eyes. He watched as she ran out of the cave, and he growled at the slight miscalculation that he just had. He actually thought he had her for a second there. The way her eyes had softened and were infested with longing had actually made him think that she was giving in.

The raven haired woman ran, and ran. She knew that Jack would probably run after her, but she was hoping not, but even she had to admit that that kiss had left her breathless and her heart beating at a mile per second. It was definitely the best kiss she had ever had, despite the fact it had been forced at first.

Camille suddenly halted in her frenzied sprint when she noticed one of the anacondas in front of her. Fortunately, the snake was preoccupied with something else, giving her the precious few seconds to make a dash in some other obscure direction.

Her heart was racing with fear and terror, her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her eyes were wide and alert. Her once clear and calculating mind was now in shambles and her rationality clouded by the irrational thoughts flying through her mind.

She was panicking, and the sound of her pounding footsteps did not help her think. She couldn't think. The only thought was to get as far away as she could, but she couldn't tell the difference between all the trees, they all looked the same. Just like the rest of the damn jungle.

With her feet practically flying over the leaf covered ground, she ran and ran. Too bad she never noticed the person that was waiting for her behind a tree. Camille never realized Jack was there until she felt an arm around her midsection and her body being lifted up because of the sudden arm stopping her momentum.

Camille soon felt her body against the familiar body of Jack's.

"Damn you Jack." She panted.

"You look scared Camille." He whispered gruffly against the back of her ear.

Camille moved a bit while in his embrace, if she were to even call it an embrace, and looked around the area. Her jaw dropped slightly when it finally dawned on her that she had just ran back towards the cave without even knowing it. Fuck.

"Anacondas can do that to a person Jack." She muttered as she tried to push him away, but growled in frustration when she found that she couldn't.

Jack was about to reply to her comment but the sound of hissing stopped him. He felt Camille tense up in his arms, and he couldn't blame her, the damn snakes were getting on his nerves too. He pushed Camille behind him, but still had a tight grip on her waist. His eyes scanned the area before ushering, more so pushing, Camille back into the cave.

He stared at her amazing looking, jean covered, ass as she walked in front of him. They were about five feet apart in distance, but that never stopped the snake from taking Jack.

Camille looked behind her, and froze when she saw Jack lying on his back looking mercifully at the gigantic reptile. She shook off the momentary shock, and grabbed her gun from in between her jeans and back.

The twenty one year old had no idea why she was willing to save Jack, but then again, she didn't like being alone…ever. Even if Jack was a selfish, greedy bastard, she still had a soft spot in her heart for him, and she was going to do whatever she had too to save him.

Aiming at the snake, she pulled the trigger four times before lowering the weapon after seeing the snake flee. Thank goodness for the target ranges that had made her a pro at shooting at desired objects, or in this case, reptiles.

She ran over to Jack, who was still stunned, and helped him up. If the others had known what she had done, they would've called her crazy for helping him. Camille knew that they would've just let him die, but she couldn't, if it were anyone else, yes, but she and Jack…connected…despite what had happened only minutes ago.

Once back in the cave, Camille dropped him onto the ground, and then let herself drop to the ground like a dead corpse. She lay on her back, and stared up at the cave's ceiling as the shock was slowly, obnoxiously slowly, draining away from her body. Camille never noticed Jack crawling over to her until he had dragged his body over hers.

This time, however, she didn't attempt to push him away.

"Thank you." He murmured against the nape of her neck.

"Don't mention it." She murmured back.

Jack looked at her, and once more felt the fire in his chest burn again. He trailed his lips tenderly over the soft skin of her neck, and ran his hands gently over her sides. He was unsatisfied when he was suddenly pushed off, and was now back to laying on his back. What was it going to take to break through her stubbornness?

His eyes followed her as she got up and sat down on the blankets that he had set down on the ground for them to sleep on.

"How the hell can you want sex right now after being attacked by a fucking snake?" He heard her shout.

The only answer he gave to her was a shrug of his shoulders. He honestly didn't care about the snake, or the attack, he only cared about making her his. So while Camille ranted about him, he quickly strode over to her, and pressed his lips against hers as a way to shut her up.

"I know you like the attention I give you, you know that you want me, and we both know that what we have isn't going to be found in other people." His voice sounded so yearning.

Camille jumped slightly when she felt his slightly cold hand on her hot skin. It was definitely true that she loved that attention that he gave her, but was she really going to do this? In a cave for that matter? What the hell was wrong with her? There were a lot of things wrong with her, and as she thought about it, what was the worst that could possibly happen?

"Damn it Jack. What the hell do you do to me?" She moaned as she arched her back. The feel of his hands on her body, the accent that flowed whenever he spoke, everything about this man just made her so damn…ugh.

Jack smirked against her neck as he attached his lips to hers. She finally let down her guard and was finally letting herself lose. His hand tangled themselves in the depths of her raven colored locks, and cradled the back of her head. He shivered as he felt one of her hands on his bicep and the other holding onto his neck.

After a while they pulled apart, both as breathless as the other.

"Take me Jack." She whispered with passion and desire burning in her now dark brown eyes.

Jack didn't need any other words of encouragement than that. He quickly re-attached his lips to hers, and his hand untangled itself from the dark, dark wisps of her hair and quickly found their way under her shirt.

His fingers glided themselves over her stomach, and when he felt her bra, he practically growled against her lips. Jack grabbed one of the mounds of flesh he had been mesmerized by so often, and felt her moan against his lips. When he realized that her mouth was slightly open, he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, and was met by her warm, wet tongue.

He shuddered slightly when he felt her fingertips brush against his chest.

"I want you so badly right now." Camille whimpered.

"I know you do." Jack chuckled.

Camille growled in the back of her throat before switching the position she and Jack were in so that she was on top. A smirk slowly found its way onto her lips as she stared down at a surprised Jack. She placed her hands on his chest, and leaned down so that she and Jack were face to face.

Jack's heart was beating so much faster now while he stared at the cleavage that was being shown to him before looking up into Camille's eyes.

"Fuck." He breathed.

Camille let out a light laugh as she straddled his hips. Her fingers slowly slithered over to the skin of his chest from where the buttons at the top were unbuttoned before slowly trailing her hands down, and slipping them under his shirt.

"Stop teasing Camille." Jack gasped as he felt her fingertips tracing random designs on his abdominals. He wouldn't have minded this if she had not been tracing so lightly that it felt so ghostly. He needed to feel more of her.

He heard Camille giggle, and then felt his shirt being lifted up his torso ever so leisurely. Jack had never wanted to take off his shirt more quickly ever in his life than right then in that moment. The shirt came up slower than a snail's pace, but once it was finally off, he heard her say:

"Just relax Jack, and let me handle things for now." Camille smiled seductively.

She played with the shirt that she was now holding in hands for a couple seconds before throwing it with the rest of their discarded clothing. Once that annoying piece of clothing was gone, it was time to take off her own shirt. Her slender fingers slid over to the fourth button since the first three had already been undone.

Camille watched as Jack's eyes widened with anticipation. A slight blush erupted on her cheeks, but she forced it back down. She unhurriedly undid the button, and slowly, ever so slowly, Jack got a better, and up close, look of her bra and stomach.

Once her own shirt was off, Camille noticed Jack's hand rising slowly to touch her. She grabbed his hand and put it on the ground.

"Be patient Jack." She giggled, but let him place his hands on her hips.

The Asian beauty now felt something hard in between her legs, and blushed lightly at the fact that she had made him like this. She slowly, and lightly, grinded her hips against his. Camille bit back a laugh as she felt his hands grip her hips tightly. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were dilated with longing and lust.

"To take off or not to take off." She playfully said.

"The first option." Jack croaked. His throat was dry, his heart was thudding so hard against his chest, and his manhood was itching to free itself, and Camille grinding her hips against his was not helping the problem.

Camille unclipped her bra, but didn't let it fall like Jack had wanted it too. Instead, she slowly slipped off each strap, and then held the cups against her breasts. By now, she saw that Jack was practically jumpy with eagerness.

"Do you really deserve to see these babies?" Camille teased with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Yea." Jack nodded as he stared intently at her.

The twenty one year old decided to take pity on him, and little by little, took off each cup. Camille smiled as she slipped the small piece of clothing off, and threw it with the rest of their clothes. She looked at Jack to see his reaction, and took pride when she saw him staring hungrily, almost in an animalistic way, at her.

She leaned down, and pressed herself against Jack's chest. Her breasts were squished in between her and Jack's chest, making him even more eager.

"Put your hands on me Jack." She growled sexily.

"Oh hell yes." Jack groaned as he ran his hands over her warm body. He left no part of her torso untouched, but while he was feeling up on her, she was grinding once more against him. It left him so damn hard.

Jack watched as she leaned back down, and attached her lips to his. He growled against her lips, and gently bit on her bottom lip. He was pleased when she opened up immediately. His tongue darted into her mouth, and instead of just meeting her tongue, both their tongues fought for dominance.

He rolled them over so that he was on top, and while both of their hands were practically gliding, feeling, and caressing each other, he pulled away from her lips, making her whine. Jack then quickly connected his lips with her neck. He sucked on her neck until he was sure that there was a mark on it.

The brunette groaned when he felt her hands at the crotch of his pants, massaging his hardened cock.

"Camille." He groaned lowly.

Camille said nothing as she unbuckled his belt, and then undid his pants. She pushed them off with her hands and feet. She smiled when she felt Jack wrap his arms around her body and pull her closer, but the closer that they were, the more she felt his hard cock. Camille grinned as she slipped her hand down his boxers.

"Damn it Camille." Jack gasped as he felt her hand softly wrap around his burning manhood.

"We're moving a bit slow aren't we?" She playfully said.

Jack said nothing as he pulled off his boxers.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm fully naked while you're still in clothes." Jack was breathing heavily.

"I think it's fair, but for you…" She trailed off as she undid her jeans, and got out from underneath him to slowly stand up and slip them off, but Jack stopped her.

Camille watched as he stood on his knees, and pulled the jeans, and panties, off of her himself. She shivered a little as she felt the cool air hit her hot, burning skin. More goose-bumps decorated her skin while Jack ran his hands over her smooth, long legs.

"Jack." She moaned. "Please."

The man that was practically tormenting her right now only smiled ghostly as he leaned back down, and bit her neck; marking her as his once more. Once that was done, he trailed down to the valley of her breasts, and with his hand, massaged one while taking the other into his mouth.

His tongue flicked over the erect nipple, and he heard her yelp highly. He gently bit the nub, and then detached his mouth from her breast to blow on the spot. He saw goose-bumps forming, and then switched to the other breast to do the same.

After making sure that her ample breasts were given enough attention, though one of his hands were still playing with her nipples and the rest of her breasts, his lips trailed down over her stomach. Laying kisses all over the flat surface, Jack continued on to his destination.

When he got there, his eyes met Camille's, and he could see the impatient and yearning glint in them.

Jack smirked as he ran a finger over her dripping wet core. He was pleased knowing that he was the one that had gotten her this horny. He stuck his middle finger in, and almost groaned at the tightness of her heated pussy. Just wait until he had his hard cock in there. Oh god.

Using his thumb, he made circular motions over her clit, and was rewarded with a loud moan from Camille. He held her hips down as he quickened his pace on his thumb. After about four minutes he could already tell that Camille was close to her orgasm.

Jack stopped with his little ministrations when he felt Camille's finger trace the length of his manhood.

"You're so big Jack." Camille whispered.

"Thanks." He grinned.

He spread her legs, and lowered his head. He trailed his lips over the inside of her thighs. Leaving kisses over her skin, he ran his tongue over her wet pussy. He heard her give a high-pitched whine, and smirked. Running his tongue over her clit, he moved even closer so that he could gently bite it.

"Jack." Camille gripped the blanket that was underneath them so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Jack quit nibbling on her erect clit, and slipped his tongue into her warmth. He noticed her arching her hips, and gently pushed them back down. He held them down while his tongue assaulted her soaked pussy. His warm, wet tongue slid over the smooth muscles, leaving her breathless and pleading for more.

He had never tasted anything so sweet.

Continuing his onslaught on her womanhood, he gently kneaded the soft, delicate skin of her hips. Jack felt one of her hands running through his hair, and dig her nails slightly into his scalp. He could already tell that she was close. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of an orgasm though. Not just yet.

Jack pulled away when he knew that she was right on the edge. He noticed her giving him the evil eye, and chuckled.

"Be patient Camille." He licked his lips. "You'll get your chance."

While the two reattached their lips, Jack spread her legs so that he could lie in between them. He felt the slight vibrations of her moan in the muscles of his mouth, and pressed his cock against her heated core.

Using the tip of his manhood, he slowly rubbed it up and down her wet, heated pussy. He was rewarded with a very loud moan. Jack took a deep breath, and then slowly slipped his cock inside of her.

Jack gasped at the feeling of her warm, tightness around his cock. The feeling was one he hadn't felt…in so long, or ever. He loved it. Jack felt Camille wrap her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. The sound of her breathless gasps against his ear was so erotic.

He pushed so that he was all the way inside, and once he was in all the way, he felt her squirm and press herself even closer to him. The feelings were so damn erotic that it seemed almost unreal.

After a couple seconds, he slowly pulled out, leaving only the head of his length inside, before quickly slamming back into her. Just like he had anticipated, she screamed with ecstasy. The feel of her nails digging into his back made him even harder if that was possible, and the feeling of her sucking, biting and nipping at his neck was almost encouraging him to go rougher.

Camille had never met someone who enjoyed torturing her like this, but Jack was tormenting her so badly with his slow, agonizing pace, and though he slammed back in so damn hard, she wanted to feel more; more of him, more of his cock, and more pleasure. Camille arched her back as she felt him go even slower. She was begging him to go faster, and he goes slower? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Jack…faster…please." She panted while she stared up at him with begging eyes.

"This is exactly what I fantasized about you Camille." Jack spoke huskily.

But giving into her soft demands, he quickened his pace, and groaned lowly when he felt her suck on his Adam's apple. Jack stopped his pace when he felt her roll them over so that she was back on top, straddling him. He gazed at her with curious, hungry eyes as he trailed his hands softly, but longingly, up and down her sides, over her wonderful breasts, and down to her ass.

He closed his eyes as pleasure coursed through his veins. His muscles ached for more, especially his manhood. The way she was slightly grinding on him right now, with him inside her, was so…_erotic_. Her slick, heated core hugged his cock tightly and perfectly. He had never had another woman that made him feel like this.

Jack growled as he felt Camille lift herself off his cock, leaving only the tip in, before slamming herself back down. He watched as her breasts bounced up and then back down at the sudden motion and involuntarily dug his finger nails into her hips as more and more ecstasy ran through his entire body.

After a few more moments of her slamming herself down on him, he finally let himself loose, and rolled them over. He saw the slight surprise, but the animalistic gleam in her eyes overran the surprise. Jack gave up the slow pace, but made sure that he was the one in control.

Crashing his lips onto hers, he pounded quickly, swiftly, and rigidly into her. Unlike their other kisses, this one was pure lascivious and lecherous. Their wet, ravenous tongues battled each other while their hands left no part of the other untouched. Their bodies mashed together perfectly as they rolled around on the blanket.

It was skin against skin, tongue against tongue, dominance against dominance.

Camille clawed at Jack's back in pure fervor. Their kiss was broken as she bit down on Jack's shoulder to stifle her loud moans. More bliss quickly routed themselves through her veins and muscles as Jack pounded into her unmercifully. With her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, she could feel them stiffen, and quiver, as she was close to her orgasm, again.

Jack groaned as he felt the muscles of her core tighten even more around him. It felt like a blissful heaven. He pulled out, and when he hammered back in, the muscles tightened even more. So tightly, that he could almost barely move.

'_One more.' _He thought as he pulled back out, and slammed back in.

Just as he thought, she came. Camille had dug her nails so deeply into his back that he knew that it would leave some small cuts in the shape of thin crescents. But the one thing that made him smirk with pride was as she came, she screamed out his name. He knew right then that all of her was his, no one else's, just his. He grinned as he thought about having her all to himself, all day; every day.

Jack pulled out, and quickly slid back in once more before he came inside of her, and then collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were covered in sweat, making their skin glisten in the fire's light. They were both breathless, and gazing into each other's eyes. Both their hearts were thudding against their chests like a woodpecker on a tree, but they were warm and satisfied.

Camille was momentarily chilled when Jack rolled off of her body, and beside her. She nestled closely to his body, and smiled lightly when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"That was amazing." She whispered as she traced the light lines of his muscles with her finger tip.

"It was, wasn't it?" Jack grinned.

"Although…I love how you're still hard." Camille purred.

"Do you think you could help me out Camille?"

"Of course." Camille purred once more before getting up and kneeling in between his legs.

Reaching out with her hand, Camille gently traced his large manhood with her fingertip. She smiled when she heard his breathing hitch. Slowly she wrapped her hand around it, and slowly started to stroke it.

"Camille." Jack gasped.

Camille sighed in content, and swirled her thumb over the head before leaning down to place a kiss on his cum covered cock. She heard him growl, but she was going to keep her slow, agonizing pace just as he had.

Sticking her tongue out, Camille licked the head clean before trailing her tongue down to the root, and then back up again. She repeated the motions until Jack's manhood was spotlessly clean.

"You…you're torturing you know that?"

"No I'm not." Camille grinned mischievously. "I'm just me. You should know that by now Jack."

She caressed his erection, and leaned back down to bring the head into her mouth. Camille felt Jack's fingers tangling themselves within the tresses of her hair. She swirled her tongue quickly over it, and then brought it deeper into her mouth. Camille continued to swirl her tongue around as she got closer to having all of him in her mouth.

"Camille…" Jack panted. His chest was heaving up and down rapidly while his heart felt like it was going to explode at any moment. The pressure that was building up in his cock was becoming almost unbearable.

The beauty inwardly smirked at the effect that she had on Jack, and at the fact that she was the one in control now.

Bobbing her head up and down, she couldn't ignore the gasps and groans that Jack was letting out. Her pace was just as slow as his was when he had done this to her heated core, and she was enjoying the result of it.

Camille felt his cock twitch, and sucked a hard as she could before going back to bobbing her head.

Moments later, he blew his load into her mouth, and once she had swallowed and wiped some of it away, she looked over at him. A smile graced her lips as she noticed the _very _satisfied look on his face, and the way his chest was raising up and down rapidly.

She crawled back over to him, and nuzzled herself next to him. Camille yelped like a puppy when she felt him pull her over his body.

They shared one more kiss before speaking.

"You're beautiful Camille." He whispered.

Camille laughed lightly.

"And you're amazing."

She pressed one more kiss to his lips, and then grabbed the other blanket to cover their naked forms. She laid her head down on his chest, and was comforted by the sound of his heartbeat, even if it was thudding faster than normal.

Jack held her close. She was all his now. This…this had been one of the greatest nights of his life. He didn't even want to find the rest of the group, but he knew they'd have to go back sooner or later.

"Good night." She whispered.

Instead of replying, he kissed her on her forehead instead, and wrapped his arms around her; keeping her both warm and feeling safe.

Tomorrow, unfortunately, they'd have to go and find everyone else.

Great.

The fucking End.


End file.
